User talk:Stormjay Rider/Archive 1
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Berrybrick (Talk) 16:44, December 22, 2012 |} Custom Just wanted to let you know that I moved your custom to the Customs namespace, as well as fixed some formatting issues. :) BrickfilmNut (talk) 01:48, December 24, 2012 (UTC) It looks like some other users fixed it up before I did, but if you can't figure it out next time or anything else, feel free to contact me again. 03:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) PMing I don't know if you tried to PM me in chat today or not, but if you did and it didn't work, it's because I might have accidentally blocked private messages from you and a couple of other users. *facepalm* Anyway, if this was the case, then I'll fix it the next time we're both on chat. :) :I'll be on in a few minutes, hopefully. I'm editing several pages at the moment. :P Prank Here is the code. Just put it at the bottom of your userpage. Go to here for a special item. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:SuperSpyX/Prize Re:Chat Okay. Backlot Great work with the page! :D I was hoping to improve it too, but it's been so long since I played, so I forgot most of it. :P :I had a lot of nostalgia fixing that article. --ErkelonJay (talk) 19:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Signature I saw your note on my userpage. What do you want your signature to look like? I can try and help (though I may not be the absolute best person to ask :P). An Idea If chat still isn't working for you, I have an idea. I've never tried it before (and don't have time today), but there's the IRC. Who knows; it may work. *Want to test it out now? *I don't think that's the problem. --ErkelonJay (talk) 19:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) **Well, what exactly is happening? Userbox Thanks for supporting my userbox!--Brikkyy13 (talk) 23:38, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold Brick Gift, Gold Brick! Please contact me on my talk page if you want to be nominated as a Brickipedian of the month beacuse of your hard work! Or ask or talk about things with me! ;*> --''Sibo2808'' Chima Lion Long Live The Chi!'' 20:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Some things to do I've rated the wasp (and a very cool wasp it is!). Thanks for telling me about those pages Legozebra made. I'll get right down to it. 21:13, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :"For work on the Crystalien Conflict pages"...don't you have the wrong guy? 02:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, when LegoZebra was making those pages, Was helping me to label them. (P.S. The sig button isn't recognizing the sig I made, so I have to add it manually. Do you know what that is? If you can help, I'll probably give the gold brick then.) Sig I believe you're supposed to put after your comments instead of User:ErkelonJay/sig. Hope this helps! :) Ah, there we go. I was probably messing the code up earlier. Re:Gold Brick Thank you for the Gold Brick! :D And I didn't see Berry rated them. :P 08:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Just you remind you about the Minifigure of the Year Award Competition - it ends in 2 Days! Post your entry to my talk page now, before it's to late. Thank You again for showing interest in the competition Best Wishes --BrickSticks (talk) 07:56, February 12, 2013 (UTC) @Sigfig- Yay! :D @Leia- I didn't think it was the best either, I just couldn't think of what else to use. 23:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:English It's interchangeable. ~ CJC 20:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sig Fig I'm making Sig Figs, and I'd like to know, how would you like yours done? Thanks, Is it okay if I make it an Assassin's Creed looking suit? Wrong Person Message It's OK. Yet I still cant understand how you got me instead of the other person, if I have never even contacted you. Nope, not a glitch. Thanks for asking, though. :) Drewlzoo Yeah, pretty much. :P Drewlzoo Blog Deleting ErkelonJay, I was wondering how to delete Blogs. I know how to delete all the words(obviusly) but I need to know how to delete a blog in it's entirety. Thanks! --Wally Valdez 23:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Wally James Valdez CotM Nom You've been nominated for Customiser of the Month and the rules require me to ask...do ya accept? :P 07:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Swell. :P 20:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Sigfig Thanks :D Keep up the great work! :) Re: * Yeah, thanks for the info, looks like it's all been taken care of for now :) 01:30, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: New Sig Fig Thanks! –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] 20:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I think we are supposed to leave that to Wikia to worry about. 23:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) LDD First of all, are you using LDD Extended? --Knight Well the new parts are only in Extended. Here's the link: http://ldd.lego.com/ Also, you should use Extended instead of normal. For printing, once you get a part, click the paint tool, then click the brick icon under it, the click the part of the part you want the decal on. --Knight About the messages prank LEGO2013Helper said I can't use it. RE Yep! You'll have to be a bad guy though. And you need to be kinda 'wacky'. Send me a LDD model of what you want to look like, I'll mix it up a bit, and you'll look like... what you will. :P Make is ASAP. --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 23:48, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I figured why, but that doesn't give you permission. 23:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay? You still didn't and don't have permission though. End of conversation. 23:38, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Arwen Well, yeah she doesn't have dress legs, but the outfit she's wearing is a dress though. I think I don't see a problem with it rght now since it says "green dress". If you have more to tell me about it, then please tell, I might have misunderstood your message in a way. :) Yeah, the green dress Arwen is not playable sadly, so it's cutscene-only. Check Brickimedia please. 17:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:lotr mishaps thing Newborn Lurtz is unlocked when you have 100%. Fixed the Grishnákh and Merry and pippin thing. :P And what do you mean with buildable figures? I guess, the review isn't done yet. I'm glad to see you like it however though. :)-- 19:27, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Trading Yes, I did get it. It was a Flamenco Dancer. --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 19:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Signature warning Hi, Erkelon, Your signature is currently not in proper order of the Brickipedia:Signature policy, the rule being broken is: * "You must include your username or something that references your username as a courtesy to readers- the whole point of a signature is to see who left a message." Please change it ASAP. -- 05:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Although 'elves' is grammatically correct, Tolkien stated that for his fantasy he intended it to be spelled 'elfs'. Peregrin Took (talk) After re-checking the book's note on the text, I noticed that I had it mixed up again. My apologies. Peregrin Took (talk) Thank You I will possibly let you in I don't want to many people. Mr.Brix (talk) 21:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Umm... I have decided I am not going to include anymore creators or editors on The Brickipedia Chronicles. Mr.Brix (talk) 21:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes Okay.Ya it would be amazing if you would fix-up the articles. Mr.Brix (talk) 21:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) The Brickipedia Chronicles How about you fix up the "bad guys" descriptions and I'll do the Squad heroes? CARMERVILLE: One Ring to rule them all (talk) 22:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Deal. CARMERVILLE: One Ring to rule them all (talk) 22:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you fix the links on some of my pages... I can't seem to figure out how to get them linked right! CARMERVILLE: One Ring to rule them all (talk) 22:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Cow$ Eh, not really. And even if I was, anybody can add to it at anytime. :) -Cligra I will call it Custom:ErkelonJay CUUSOO Sure! I'd appreciate that :) Re: CUUSOO Actually, that project is still being worked on. http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/LSHF has all of my projects. Image Ok. Fine, I will do that next time. -- 17:26, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Danasalien. XD 20:40, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Good point, though I still edit cause it's all gonna get moved over anyway - 21:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Huh. I was never told that. Oh well, I plan to drop more than a few bombs in carefully co-ordinated positions here when we've moved anyway :) - 21:14, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Browser I use chrome, I dont have firefox. I know alot of users use chrome, though and they dont have the same problem. CUUSOO wiki Hah, nice! I looked myself up on the LMBW yesterday but alas, I was nowhere to be found :P - 16:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Gundabad Orc This is a Gundabad Orc Mine links to my User name but I will change it. Heres the new one: